First Day
by xxazncutiexx
Summary: I suck at writing summerys...just please read. S+S and E+T. R&R plez ^^
1. First Day

….Ok this might not be the best story…I wrote it for a test and thought it sounded cute so I decided to post it. Go easy on me I know I'm not the best writer since this is my first attempt…oh and I don't own card captors or card captor sakura.  
  
x KuteSakura x  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Sound*  
  
KuteSakura: me talking  
  
  
  
~*First day*~  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs of her new house slowly. Her dad had just gotten a promotion and he decided to move to a new location. Now Sakura is stuck here friend less. Her first day of kindergarten will start today. 'What if I don't make any friends? What if I make a fool of my self? What if I didn't fit in?' Questions flowed through her as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura come on we're going to miss the bus." Said Sakura's mom as she picked up Sakura's lunch and handed it to her and ushered her out the door. She made it to the bus stop just as the bus came. Sakura looked around the bus it was filled with chatter of kids other then her and kids her age. She sat in one of the free seats. The bus made one more stop before returning to school to drop them off. Sakura stepped off the bus and took a good look at the new school. There where many children older than her entering the school chatting about this and that. She looked another direction and saw many kids her age rushing in another door to the school trying to avoid getting shoved. Sakura hurried in to the class room and looked around there were kids every where running around getting there stuff into little play lockers that really didn't have a lock.  
  
"You must be the new student" A fairly young women walked up to Sakura and bent down. "Hello, I'm Ms. Kie KuteSakura: weird name…they are a mix of my two friends Sharon and Karen's last name new your kindergarten teacher "and your name is Sakura right?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said as she glanced around the classroom once more. By now everyone was settled in to a seat waiting for instructions.  
  
"Class we have a new student. Her name is Sakura. Lets all welcome her" Ms. Kie said everyone in the class room clapped and said there welcomes at the same time. "You can sit next to Tomoyo-Chan over in the second row with the long purple hair." Ms. Kie pointed to an empty desk. Sakura made her way to the desk. She sat next to Tomoyo on her left, and a cute boy with amber eyes and matching hair. In front of her is a boy with black hair, blue eyes and round framed glasses.  
  
"Alright we have art first every one line up to go to the art room. Sakura got in the back of the line as they made their way to the art class. One kid handed out art smocks and another kid assigned each student to an easel. Sakura again sat next to the girl with lone purple hair. Sakura picked up the paint brush and started to paint a picture of all her friends.  
  
"How do you make green?" Tomoyo asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I think you mix yellow and blue" Sakura replied as she looked over to see if Tomoyo was talking to her.  
  
"Thank You." Tomoyo picked up the paint brush and started to paint some grass. Soon enough art was over and they were heading back to the classroom for show and tell. A few kids brave enough went up to show some of the stuff they made and told boring stories about them.  
  
"Ok." Ms. Kie said in an obviously very bored tone. "Lunch time!" they all lined and head to the lunch room. Sakura was one of the first to get in there. She sat by her self near the window.  
  
"Can I sit there" Tomoyo pointed to the empty seat next to Sakura.  
  
"Sure." Sakura scooted over so there would be more space for Tomoyo.  
  
"So do you like it here at our school so far?" Tomoyo asked as she unpacked her lunch.  
  
"It's ok…I don't have many friends yet, but I'm sure I'll make more." Sakura said confidently as she ate she sandwich.  
  
"You know maybe if I told you a little bit about every one it would be easier for you to make friends." Tomoyo said as she took out a salad.  
  
"Ok" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Um where should we start? Hum" Tomoyo looked around the cafeteria.  
  
"How about the boy with the amber eyes and matching hair" Sakura squealed  
  
"The first day of school here and you already have a crush? Wow" Tomoyo looked surprised. "Ok… his name is Syaoron Li. He's kind of one of those popular/cool boys, he really likes soccer, really active, and has a mysterious personality kind of strange if you ask me. He's really smart and knows how to fight really well. Also a transfer student from Hong Kong last month I think." Tomoyo explained hesitating a little she didn't really know him that well. "Let's talk about the boy with glasses"  
  
"Ooo you sound eager to talk about him. Do you like him?" Sakura gave Tomoyo a 'don't lie to me I know so look'.  
  
"Well sort of…I don't know him that well ether. He's also a transfer student 2 months ago from England. We're getting a lot of them these few mouths. Are you from another country too?" Tomoyo asked as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"No, my dad just got a promotion and we moved here." Sakura said as she realized that her mom forgot to pack her drink. Tomoyo saw the look on her face and decided to ask.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"My mom forgot to pack me a drink." Sakura said in a mad tone, but just as those words came out of her mouth Syaoron came over and handed Sakura a cup of fruit punch.  
  
"H-here its f-for you" Syaoron mumbled as his face turned read as a tomato and ran back to his lunch table. Sakura took the drink and examined it a little making sure he hadn't drank out of it.  
  
"Wow! Did that just happen?" Tomoyo asked surprised as ever. "I've never seen him this nervous."  
  
"mmm its strawberry…" Sakura didn't hear Tomoyo she was too busy drinking the punch.  
  
"Lunch over recess" Ms. Kie said loudly so everyone can hear over the chatter. Sakura and Tomoyo picked up what was left of their lunch and chucked it.  
  
"Let's play on the slide." Tomoyo said excitedly as she skipped out to the playground. It had 3 slides and a few other activities and a set of swings on the side. Tomoyo slid down the slide as she smiled and laughed.  
  
"My turn" Sakura said as she slid down the slide and fell into the sand at the bottom. "Ouch" Sakura winced. She fell right on her butt. Syaoron came over to help Sakura up as every body laughed at her clumsiness.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura laughed as she dusted her self off. Tomoyo hurried over to make sure her friend was alright.  
  
"What did you do?" Tomoyo asked as she squeezed through the crowed.  
  
"Fell on my butt." Sakura replied as she made sure she didn't ruin her new school uniform.  
  
"Oh…ok lets play on the swings." Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura out of the crowd. Sakura closed her eyes as the breeze hit her face and she swung higher on the swings. "I love singing. I want to join chorus when we get in to 1st grade. We can't join anything until we are at least 6"  
  
"Really? In that case I want to join cheerleading in first grade!"  
  
"I heard that you have to tryout for it"  
  
"Oh I don't like competition that much…."  
  
*ring*  
  
"That means the end of the day. Let's go pack up and we can sit on the bus together." Tomoyo hurried in the classroom with Sakura and gathered all their stuff and onto the bus they went.  
  
"Can I get your phone number?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as she got out a pencil and a piece of paper to jot it down on.  
  
"Sure" Tomoyo gave Sakura her phone number just as the bus made it to the first stop.  
  
"Sakura?" a voice from behind her asked  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned around on her seat to see who it was.  
  
"This is for you" Syaoron handed Sakura a paper flower he folded and ran off the bus as a blush creped on to his face.  
  
"He likes you, He likes you…" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
~*~ the End~*~  
  
for now unless I want to continue which I really doubt. 


	2. Movies

Ok people I can't believe you guys actually liked my fanfic. It's such a horrible fic. But if you guys really want me to write more here it is. Sorry I took so long I couldn't think of one single thing to write about so.ok. I don't own card captors or card captor Sakura..  
  
§|KuteSakura|§  
  
Important note: Ok this might disappoint you but I'm going to make it skip to fifth grade and focus on Tomoyo and Eriol a little more.  
  
~*~First Day~*~ ~*chap.2*~  
  
Syaroan unbuttoned his rain coat and hung it up as he looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She had the deepest green eyes and softest brown hair he had ever seen. Sakura and Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran's locker as they waited for him to get his books and walk with them to homeroom. Just as Sakura was about to say hi she stepped in a puddle left by someone that had just came in from the rain. "Whoa" Sakura scream as she about to slip. Syaoron slammed his locker, turned around and grabbed Sakura's hand just in time. "Thanks" Sakura muttered embarrassed. "Syaoran" Eriol said as he taped him on the shoulder. "Huh? Oh. Hey!" Syaoron turned around as he saw who it was. Eriol looked at Syaoran then his hand then back at him in a curious way. "What?" Syaoran traced back at what Eriol was looking at. "Oh. Sorry!" Syaoron said as he realized he had not let go of Sakura's hand. "Um let's go?" Tomoyo smiled. As they all walked to class they passed a group of girls that just came in from the rain. "Oh I can't believe it had to rain on the first day of school." One girl said "I know look at my dress its all drenched in rain. The teacher is totally going to think I'm ugly." Another girl said as she wringed the end of the skirt. As they walked into the class room Sakura and Tomoyo took a seat next to each other. Syaoran and Eriol took the seats behind them. "So Syaoran why don't you just tell Sakura you like her I mean it like been what 6 years since you liked her in kindergarten" Eriol whispered to Syaoron. "Shh she's going to hear you!!" Syaoran said as the teacher walked in. "Good Morning Class and Welcome back to a new school year. I'm a new teacher this year. My name is Ms. Bell. I hope well will have a wonderful year together." Ms. BellKuteSakura: There's Ashley's last name..don't worry Stefanie I have yours later in a more interesting chapter. ^.^ said as she took out her attendance sheet and started calling names. "Syaoron!" Sakura waved her hand for him and Eriol to come over. It was lunch time their first two periods went by so slow Sakura hoped that lunch/recess would bring up the tone. "Hey Sakura, Tomoyo" Syaoron took a seat across Sakura. "I can't wait till soccer after school. First days are always boring." Eriol nod his head in agreement as he took out his lunch. "Oh yeah I have cheerleading I totally forgot." Sakura looked down at her lunch and started eating. "What class do we have after recess?" Tomoyo looked down at her schedule. "We have.Math, Science and then people that have tryouts and practice meets go do there thing while those who don't have study hall." Syaoron and Eriol got up from his seat to throw their trash away and left. "Syaoron's so cute!" Sakura said as she got up to throw away her trash. "You know I just don't understand why you won't tell him?" Tomoyo questioned "Good question why won't you tell Eriol you like him? Huh?" Sakura smiled. They walked out of the cafeteria together. ~*~*after school*~*~ "Hey Syaoran" Sakura called as she saw him leaving the building. "Wait up" "Oh. Hey, Sakura. Where's Tomoyo? She usually walks home with you doesn't she? "Yeah, but I told her I was going to stay after school to get something done." Sakura gave a weak smile "So why are you all packed up to leave?" Syaoran asked as he examined Sakura "Cause I lied" Sakura looked down on the floor. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted try and hook Eriol and Tomoyo up with me. So I won't get all the blame if she finds out." Sakura giggled. "Oh so you want to get me in trouble with you. I see how it is." Syaoran shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk bad girl Sakura you know you shouldn't do this to your best friend." Syaoran smiled. "But I'll go along with it." Sakura giggled again. "I knew you would see things my way." Sakura laughed. "No. I'm just doing this so you won't get all the blame." Syaoran laughed with her. "Ok I guess you can call me when you get home and then we can plan this out." Sakura nodded. "Bye" "Bye" Sakura waved and turned around the other direction. 'Yes! He actually is willing to help me.' Sakura blushed she usually don't talk to Syaoran unless Tomoyo is around since she is afraid she might slip and say something she didn't want to. For example she liked him. As Syaoran opened the door to his house the phone started to ring. "Hello" He picked up the phone. "Hey, this is Sakura" "Hey so what is your plan?" Syaoran asked eagerly. "Well I guess since it's the first day of school. We can just tell them we are going to the movies to celebrate a beginning of a new school year. We'll decide the movie when we get there I guess and we'll have dinner at the one restaurant across the street. Well meet up there at 6:00. Is that time alright with you?" Sakura asked as she flipped through a magazine. "Yuppie well, I guess we just have to hope them two can go." "Alright, bye!" Sakura hung up and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Hello" "Hey, Tomoyo, it's me Sakura." "Oh! Hey Sakura. Guess what I made this really cute gown I think you will like." "Oh really?! I was calling to ask if you can come to the movies with me I really want to go." "Ok! I'm sure it will be ok with my mom." "Syaoran and Eriol are coming too. We are going to celebrate a new school year. We are going to choose the movie when we get there." "Eriol is going too?" "Actually Syaoran is asking him right now." "I see. So when are we going to go?" "We are going to meet up at that restaurant across the street at 6:00 and have dinner there." "Alright see you up there. Bye" "Bye" Sakura hung up the phone. "Now lets all hope Syaoran gets Eriol to come. :: Ring:: "Hello?" "Hey Sakura, this is Syaroan. Eriol said 'Yes'. What about Tomoyo?" "She said yes too." "Alright then I guess I meet you there at 6:00. Alright, bye." "Bye!" Sakura replied as she hung up the phone.  
  
~*~* 6:00*~*~ "Where is Eriol he's late." Syaroan said as he looked at his watch. "He's coming. I think that is him" Sakura pointed to a boy walking up the street from the stop sign. "Yeah it looks like him" Tomoyo waved at the person. Eriol looked up as he saw a girl waving at him. 'Oh so that's where they were. "Hey" Eriol waved back as he walked a little faster to meet up with them. "Let's go and get some food. I'm starved" Syaoran said as he stomach grumbled. "Yeah" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded in agreement. ~*~*Movies*~*~ "Which movie should we see Sakura" Tomoyo looked at the list of movies and time on the board. "Nothing too girly" Syaoran said as he looked at the line to get tickets. "What about that one" Sakura pointed to one of the movie titles. "I heard it is really good" "Yeah!" Tomoyo smiled lets see that one. They all got in line. Sakura whispered to Syaoran. "You get out of there first and I will get out like five minutes after you. Wait for me alright?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Eriol making sure they weren't looking. "Alright with me" Syaoran smiled. Tomoyo got the tickets and gave one to each of them. "I'll get the popcorn and drinks. You guys go ahead in and save me a seat." Syaoran headed off to the snack line. "I heard there a couple of people get murdered in the movie." Eriol said as they walked in the dimly lighted theater. "Really?" Sakura asked as she nearly tripped over Tomoyo.'alright Sakura get your self together your not going to watch the movie remember' "sounds interesting" Sakura mumbled out as she sat down next to Tomoyo. A few minutes later. "Oh look there is Syaoran." Sakura wave Syaoran over. "Wonder how much longer till the movie starts" Eriol looked at his watch. As soon as the words cam out of Eriol's mouth the ads were over and the movie was beginning. Sakura looked over at Syaoran "Hey pass the popcorn." Syaoran kept his eyes on the screen as he passed the popcorn. Tomoyo grabbed a hand full of pop corn and started eating slowly. "Syaoran you forgot the butter" Tomoyo looked over at him and handed the bag to him. "Oh sorry" Syaoran apologized. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and gave in the signal to leave with a bag of popcorn and pretend to get butter. "I'll go get some butter." Syaoran got up from his seat and hurried out. 5 minutes later. Sakura got up out of her seat and looked at Tomoyo. 'Deep in the movie good' Sakura thought to herself time to get out. Sakura hurried out as Syaoran did so she didn't block others view on the screen. "Syaoran.Where are you?" Sakura Said out loud looking around. "Over here." Syaoran called waving at Sakura from behind a window. Sakura turned to the direction of the sound. Why did you go out already?" Sakura asked as she pressed her hands against the window. "Cause I thought you said that we where going to ditch Tomoyo and Eriol in there." Syaoran looked at Sakura confused. "No, we could sneak back in and get seats away from them and see what they do, but now that you're out there and you can't come back in never mind." Sakura headed for the door. "Sorry I thought you mean we leave right after." Syaoran apologized as they started down the side walk home. "It's ok." Sakura said as she smiled. "I'll walk you home." Syaoran suggested. "Sure. So, did you put butter in that popcorn?" Sakura pointed at the bag of popcorn in Syaoran's hand. "Yeah" Syaoran handed the bag to Sakura. "Well then since we can't enjoy the movie, I guess we'll enjoy the popcorn." Sakura grabbed a hand full and handed the bag to Syaoran. ~*~*~ Eriol looked around as he noticed that almost everyone was eating popcorn and other snacks. "Where's Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he looked at Tomoyo. "I don't know" Tomoyo looked at Eriol. As Eriol looked over to see if Sakura saw Syaoran left he noticed that she wasn't there ether. "Tomoyo.where is Sakura?" he asked as he looked at her curiously they were both missing. "Oh she did not..." Tomoyo looked at the empty seat next to her "Ditch me?!" "I am going to get Syaoran for this" Eriol said as he looked at the people around him telling him to quiet down. "Sorry" Tomoyo apologized and whispered to Eriol. "Well I guess we shouldn't waste the tickets and just watch the rest of it." Eriol nodded and they both turned back to the movie. ~*~*~ "So what are you thinking" Sakura asked Syaoran as she saw that he was deep in thought. "Oh.n-nothing. Just wondering what Eriol will do when he finds out I ditched him. Syaoran lied. He was actually thinking about Sakura and if he could ever ask her out. Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo will be so mad at me for this. I can't wait till tomorrow. She is so going to trick me into something even more evil." Syaoran and Sakura laughed together. ~*~*~ "Ewwww that guy just chopped his head off Tomoyo squealed as she scooted towards Eriol. (I know how old but I am so on major writers block.) "Ha ha ha ha.that was so funny" Eriol said as he looked at Tomoyo scoot over towards him. 'Maybe I should put my arm around her.no that is.So lame' Eriol turned back towards the screen. ~*~*~ End of Movie~*~*~ "The movie was pretty good" Tomoyo said as she got up from her seat. "Yeah" Eriol agreed as he put on his jacket and lead him and Tomoyo out of the movie theater into the street. As the two of them started down the street there was an uneasy silence. 'Should I tell her now? What if she rejects me? I guess I will tell her la.'::shiver:: Eriol looked over next to him to see where the noise was coming from. "Are you ok?" Eriol asked as he looked at tomoyo walking beside him. She had warped her arms around her self but was still very cold. "Do you want my jacket?" Eriol took off his jacket. "Su-u-re. Thanks" Tomoyo mumbled out numbly. Eriol laid his jacket on Tomoyo's shoulder and put his arm around her to keep her a little warmer. As Eriol put one of his arms around Tomoyo's waist she tensed a little bit, but then relaxed. Tomoyo thought to her self. 'Ahh he has his arms around me'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffy!!!! Yeah leave you off right there Cliffy!!!...ok maybe that isn't a really good cliffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
jk I don't really like cliffys..  
  
"The movie should be done by now. Wonder if Eriol is going to walk Tomoyo" Sakura said as she flipped through the channels on the TV. Sakura had gotten home half and hour ago and now is talking on the phone with Syaoran.  
  
"I think he would. I mean he wouldn't just let Tomoyo walk home herself. Plus he likes her." Syaoran said as he made him self a cup of tea. "Oh I wonder if he will tell Tomoyo he likes her!!...Ohh it would be so cool to see them together they are such a cute couple. Don't you think?" Sakura asked as she finally found a show to watch. "Yeah" Syaoran said as he wondered to him self when he would ever have the nerve to tell Sakura the way he felt about her. I'm going to tell her now! Syaoran finally thought to himself.. ~*~*~ Eriol and Tomoyo finally reached Tomoyo's house. "Thanks for walking me home." Tomoyo said as she got out her keys. "Your welcome. I guess I am going to go now bye." Eriol turned around to leave. "No, wait." Tomoyo said as she finally got her keys out. Eriol turned around to see what Tomoyo wanted, but before he got to turn around fully Tomoyo had already gotten in front of him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Eriol thought to himself I'm going to tell her right now. Eriol pulled away from the kiss first. He looked at Tomoyo in the eyes. She looked down on to the floor and was about to enter the house because she thought that he didn't like her cause he pulled away from it. "Tomoyo I.."  
  
  
  
Hahahah this is a even better cliffy.I think I'm going to end here. ha-ha and you thought I couldn't me evil to leave you on a cliffy.well I have to end here mainly cause I have to do my homework.R&R and maybe I will write another chapter.but then again my story sucks so I don't think I will have to write another chapter. Oh yeah if you want me to tell you when I put up the next chapter you should leave your email and I will email you.bye  
  
KuteSakura 


End file.
